Crazy AIM with the twilighters
by brooke-cullen
Summary: OOC what happens when the cullens and their new vampire family friends discover AIM? find out here
1. HE'S MINE

**Okay, today my friend and I were having an argument over the twilight boys, so we inspired this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Savannah (me), and Gracie (my bffl)**

_savannah_b00~ Savannah_

_horseback_grace~ Gracie_

_the_lamb~ Bella_

_forever_more_beautiful~ Rosalie_

_big_bear~ Emmett_

_the_lion~ Edward_

_**savannah_b00 has signed on**_

_**horseback_grace has signed on**_

**Savannah_b00**: hey girlieee

**Horseback_grace**: hey, btw emmett is now mine!

**Savannah_b00: **oh no he isn't.

**Horseback_grace: **looks like were gonna have 2 fight

**Savannah_b00**: bring it bee-otch

**Horseback_grace: **bring it onn

_**big_bear has signed on**_

**Big_bear: **hey gracie vannah

**Savannah_b00: **hey em, don't CALL ME THAT

**Big_bear: **k, u sound like Eddie

**Horseback_grace: **hey em. OKAY savannah he is mine

**Savannah_b00: **MINEEEE

(this goes on for 5 minutes)

**Horseback_grace**: I GUESS WE COULD SHARE HIM, BUT GET HIM ON THE WEEKDAYS!

I CALL WEEK DAYS!

**Savannah_b00: **NO NO NO MINEEEE *LOOKS AT EMMETT* RIGHT EMMY BEAR?

**Big_bear**: what….. Huh o_0 *looks scared*

**Horseback_grace**: that's MY monkey man

**Savannah_b00: **mineeee MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*HUGS EMMETT*

**Horseback_grace**: MY MONKEY MAN MY MONKEY MAN MY MONKEY MAN!

MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Savannah_b00**: MINEEEEEEEE MINEEEEEEEEEEEE MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *RUNS & HIDES EMMETT THEN LOCKS THE DOOR*

MINE

MWAHAHAHAHAHA

**Horseback_grace: **uh huh, fine, ill take Edward! Hes better

**Big_bear**: HEY!!

_**the_lion has signed on**_

_**the_lamb has signed on**_

_**forever_more_beautiful has signed on**_

**The_lion**: well I am

**The_lamb**: but you are mine

**Forever_more_beautiful**: and the monkey is mine

*savannah & gracie begin to whisper*

BANG!!!!!!

**Both**: okay, now they are gone

**TELL ME IF YOU WANNA HAVE A CHARACTER ON HERE AND HELP ME COME UP WITH NAME IDEAS. don't worry, bella and rose will come back they just shot the computers**


	2. Meeting the new Fam

DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DO OWN MY CAHRACTERSSS

_**the_lion~ Edward**_

_**the_lamb~ Bella**_

_**wishing_for_mortality~ Rosalie**_

_**big_bear~ Emmett**_

_**shopping_pixie~ Alice**_

_**NOTemo~ Jasper**_

_**~ Carlisle**_

_**Mother_of_crazies~ Esme**_

_Father_of_vamps~ Kennan (s&g&k&r's dad)_

_Mother_of_4~ Leslie (s&g&k&r's mom)_

_savannah_b00~ Savannah_

_horseback_grace~ Gracie_

_Kell_2_hot_4_u~ Kellan_

_Rob_roxx~ Robert_

_**the_lion has signed on**_

_**the_lamb has signed on**_

_**wishing_for_mortality has signed on**_

_**big_bear has signed on**_

_**shopping_pixie has signed on**_

_**NOTemo has signed on**_

_**savannah_b00 has signed on**_

_**horseback_grace has signed on**_

_**Kell_2_hot_4_u has signed on **_

_**Rob_roxx has signed on**_

**Big_bear: **YOOOO! WUTS ^ HOMIESS?

**The_lamb: **Emmett….. Are you okay?? BTW who are all these people besides us???

**Savannah_B00: **Oh, you know Gracie and I. but father of vamps is my dad Kennan, mother of 4 is my mom Leslie, kell_2_hot_4_u is my new bf Kellan and rob_roxx is gracie's new bf robert.

**All of savannah's family: **Nice to meet you

**Cullen/Hales: **Nice to meet you too

**The_lion: **Savannah….. Weren't you and Gracie fighting over Emmett and I the other day.

**Horseback_grace**: Yes we were, but we found Rob and Kell

**Savannah_B00**: but em, that doesn't mean I wont hang with you anymore. We can still do that thing we were planning.

**Big_bear: **d00000d are you a mind-reader too???

**Savannah_B00:** u could say that…. In a way. I can read minds, and put my thoughts in other's minds. also, I can control my surroundings or telekinesis (A/N: ???)

**Shopping_pixie: **we are gonna be GREAT FRIENDS!

**Horseback_grace:** my ability is changing a person's personality

**Kell_2_hot_4_u: **i can heal and bring CERTAINT dead things back to life

**Rob_roxx: **i can create natural disasters with my mind, our parents don't do squat

**NOTemo: **cool!

**Wishing_for_mortality: **we are gonna get along greatly girls and MAYBE the guys

**The_lamb: **….. o.0 emmett is being really calm

**Shopping_pixie: **yeah………………..

**Big_bear: ***begins singing Hannah Montana's noboy's perfect*

**Savannah_b00: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**NOTemo has signed off**_

_**savannah_b00 has signed off**_

_**horseback_grace has signed off**_

_**Kell_2_hot_4_u has signed off**_

_**Rob_roxx has signed off**_

_**Shopping_pixie has signed off**_

_**the_lion has signed off**_

_**the_lamb has signed off**_

_**wishing_for_mortality has signed off**_

**Big_bear: **where is everyone???

_**Big_bear has signed off**_


	3. AN

**Hey everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter. I am going to quite writing certain**

**stories of mine. I can't think of what to do with them so sorry.**

**These are the stories I'm going to quit writing**

**Days After Dawn**

**Twilight: Truth or Dare**

**Crazy AIM with the twilighters**

**If you want to continue for me, PM me please,**

**once again, sorry. **

**~brooke-cullen**

**aka**

**savannahhhh**


End file.
